


A Picture Holds it All

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Basically, Grant and Skye show their son old photos.





	A Picture Holds it All

“What’cha doin’?”

Grant looked up with a smile, seeing Adian coming his way. He placed aside the photo he was holding, holding out his arms for the little boy. “Well, me and your Momma are putting a photo book together for Ava.” he stated, smiling more as Adian happily jumped up into his lap. “We don’t have much longer until she’s here, so I want this to be ready.”

Adian tilted his head, “What kind of photos?” he asked, watching as his mom sat up, putting a gentle hand on the swell of her belly. “Like what?”

“Well, not of much right now.” Skye answered. “Ava’s not here yet. Mostly of us three. There’s me when I found out I was having her. A picture from where we told you. And then various photos of my tummy getting bigger. But, we’ll have a lot more once Ava’s born. Knowing your Daddy.”

“Where’s my book?” Adian asked, sitting himself up in Grant’s lap. “I wanna see it.”

Grant nodded, “We’ve got one around here, it’s in a special place. We’ll work on it some later on.” he answered. “We can go get it and show it to you. Hop down.”

Skye smiled, watching as the four year old hopped off of his father’s lap, allowing for Grant to stand up. “You do know where it is, right?” she asked, looking towards Grant.

“Uh, yeah.” Grant retorted, motioning for Adian to follow him. “On the bookshelf. Where Adian can’t reach it.” He walked over towards a tall, black bookshelf that lined the far wall of the living room, Adian happily following along. 

“See that?” Grant asked, pointing towards a thick, red-spined book. “What’s that say?”

Adian squinted, “A-D-I-A-N… Adian!” he exclaimed. “That’s my name!”

Grant smiled, “Yep! It’s your book because it has your name on it.” he stated, reaching for the book and pulling it down. “We’ll take a break from making Ava’s book and we’ll look through yours, okay?”

“Okay.”

Grant went back to the couch, sitting beside Skye, but leaving enough room so Adian could sit between them. He opened the book, Adian frowning at the first photo.

“Why’s Mommy so angry?”

“You see, Adian, when your Momma was pregnant with you, we weren’t married. We weren’t even together and didn’t like one another.” he stated, pointing at a picture of a pregnant Skye, who looked slightly annoyed. “That’s why Mommy looks angry in these first few photos.”

“Why?”

Skye frowned, “Well, it’s complicated.” she stated simply. “You really wouldn’t be able to understand until you’re much older.”

“But you do like Daddy?”

Skye’s frown turned into a smile, “Of course I do. We really love one another now. Ava wouldn’t be coming if we didn’t.” she stated. “Things were just hard then. We’ll explain when you’re older.”

Adian wrinkled his nose, “Where me at ?” he asked with a huff. “I wanna see me.”

Grant chuckled, “Well, you’re coming.” he answered, turning the page. “There you are, right there.” He pointed at a photo of Skye laying in a hospital bed, a small bundle in her arms. 

“That’s me?!” Adian exclaimed, frowning at the photo. “Too small.”

“Actually, you were a pretty big baby.” Skye raised an eyebrow, looking towards Grant. “That’s probably because of your Daddy.”

Grant frowned, “I wasn’t  _ that  _ big of a baby, Skye.” he stated. “Just bigger than my siblings were.”

“Exactly.” Skye reached out and pointed at another photo. “There’s the first time Daddy held you. And here’s your Papa holding you. He loved you from the start.” she said, pointing at the photo below it. 

“Look, there’s Unca’ Fizz!”

“Yep.” Grant kept flipping pages, slowly showing Adian how he grew up, stopping once he got to a photo of a small, black puppy. “And there’s when I brought Max home. You were still pretty little there, but you already loved Max so much.”

“Max a baby!” Adian squealed, clapping his hands together, causing Max to bark. “A puppy!” 

“Well, he’s a big dog now, right?” Skye questioned, reaching out and turning a page. “He was a baby just like you at one point. You two are growing up together.” They continued looking at photos for a while, stopping every so often for either Grant or Skye to explain the photo to Adian.

“And here’s our most favorite one.” Grant pointed at a photo him in a tux and Skye in a wedding dress, Adian right in his arms. “This is from when we got married. You were about a year and a half old here. You were our little ring bearer.”

“I was a bear?!”

Grant laughed, “You weren’t a bear. That just means that you brought us our wedding rings.” he stated with a huge smile. “And you did a really good job at it, too.”

“Oh, okay.”

Grant shook his head and turned the page, “There’s your Auntie Rose and Uncle Tommy.” He moved his hand to the photo below, “And there’s…”

“ _ Wàipó _ !” Adian exclaimed, butting in. “And Pop Pop! Can we go see them?”

Skye snorted, looking at the photo of her parents with Adian. She was glad that they had been able to settle things and that they had been able to stay in her (and Adian’s) life, even if there were still some rough spots here and there. 

“Hmmm…. Maybe sometime after Ava’s here and Mommy is feeling much better.” Grant answered, giving Skye a look. “Or maybe they can come here. We’ll have to see.”

“Okay, I want them to come here. They need to see Ava.”

Skye nodded slowly, “I’ll see what I can do.” she stated. “It’ll take them a little while to get here since they live across the ocean. But, I imagine that they’ll like to come.”

Adian smiled and looked back to the album, “More.” he stated simply. “Wanna see more.”

“Well, we’re only halfway through the book, Adian. So, there’s a lot more to see.” Grant flipped the page, smiling as he saw that Adian was completely engrossed in the photos. “Then we’ll get back to finishing the one for Ava up so it’s ready to use when she gets here.”

“When she comin’?” Adian asked, crawling into Grant’s lap, his eyes still on the photos. “I want her now.”

Skye rubbed a hand over her belly, “Well, the due date is in three days, but she could come any minute now.” she answered. “If she’s anything like you, she’ll take a while to come out.”

“How she come out?”

Skye blinked, “Well…” she trailed off, not sure of how to explain it.

“You poop her out?”

Grant snorted, “In a way, buddy. But, we’ll explain that to you when you’re older.” he stated, still laughing. “But, she’ll come out soon enough.”

Adian nodded, returning his attention to the photos, “Can she come tomorrow?” he asked, not understanding what his mother had said. “I wanna picture with her.”

Skye shook her head with another laugh.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is pretty much set in the same AU from the last oneshot that I posted. And my friend is working on writing that AU, so y'all eventually will have that treat once we have things finished. (And Wàipó is supposed to be grandma in Chinese, according to several translate sites. So, I hope that's right.) I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
